Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger: A charismatic 15-year-old con artist, thief, and pickpocket living on the Outer Rim world of Lothal as the Empire strip mines the resources of his homeworld for Sienar's TIE fighter production. Unbeknownst to him, he is able to use the Force, and has used it to get out of certain predicaments. Stealing to survive, he has no real loyalty to anyone. Relationships Weapons *Ezra's lightsaber Quotes *Zeb, I think they heard you. *That's nasty! *Long story. You're under arrest. *Uh, yeah, Mordecai, I got a question, but its more like a statement. *The Empire called the G.E to join them. *Yes. *I should've known! *I wonder what it feels like to b revived in Arbiter Loyalist Technology. *You got it, prepare a flashback! *Benson and us Zim's Gang assessed each ot the new members, and the colors represent their level of mastery. See, red fpr expert, and it goes all the way down to yellow for beginner. *Well, Troll, The Yelllow for beginner, Green for Intermediate, Orange for Advanced and Red for Expert. *Minister, we'll be right behind you. *So, We'll... We'll see you around then. *WHAT!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!? NO!!!!!! JUST NO!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *What are you talking about? We didn't she wrote either! *Come back here! If you get caught! You're going to be in big trouble! *Ow! Hey! *What? Guys? Aah! *We mean it, guys! Get down form there! *Cut it out, guys! Let go of us! Come on, guys! We don't want to! Stop it! *I don't know what happened. When she helped me, it was like being hit by lightning. *All we know is it's a white guy with purple hair. *Oh, we can't tell anyone about this. *Wow, the hydro-loop is amazing. We just went from the mainland to the middle of the ocean in less than 30 seconds. *What happened to you, man? You used to be so much cooler! Relatively speaking. *Well at least the Irken Empire are mostly better than Rangers, those rangers never even had an army. *How can I do that? *And stupid. Thats why we are here to stop you. *How did this happened? *Watch out! *I'm here. To give you a gift. *Guess who came back for ya. *Yeah, its been a long time after our 5 year vacation had to be in an end. So did the Empire returned just now? *Nate, is that really you? You seem to grow so easily. *Don't feel ashamed. He was brave. *Watch out! *That's right. This Rules of Ninjutsu Book it use it for training. Here Rules of Ninjutsu don't break the ninjutsu rule and don't get caught. *Okay. *Guys, look at this. *How can we do that? *No problem. Aw, man. My lightsaber fall down. *How can I do that? *What do you mean? *(using his arm to start feeding Karai as well. The fire they had once before was lit again. And it was going to burn long and bright if they had anything to do with it.) No thanks. I think we have everything we need. *Yes. We do. *What? *Yes, Zeb, this is my destiny. Kanan, I need your advice. I don't know anything about love. *Love?! With Karai? *How can you tell? *It's this it? *No duh! Look, we need your help! The Earth is going to blow up in a hour and 30 minutes! *Where the others? *Tell them what happened. *(Gasps) A witness. Witnesses. *Well, come on then. *What did happen to them? *That lightsabers and Kyber Saber you have that power, too. Category:Characters Category:Heroes